The main goals ofthe Health Behavior, Communication and Outreach Core are to: Provide support for SCC investigators incorporating epidemiological, psychological, and health education methods in their research. Assist SCC investigators in reaching minority and underserved populations, addressing their needs, and evaluating approaches to reducing inequalities in cancer prevention and care. Facilitate development of Prevention & Control Research Program and its collaboration with Clinical & Translational, Oncologic Imaging and Basic Research Programs of the SCC Research Training.